The true Overlord's wrath
by Inuyashe
Summary: Alternate version of my fic "Overlord's wrath, or is it?" Darker and more twisted, with Metal as a pure villain. Rated M for violence, swearing and death.
1. Lust for power

Well, here is 'The true Overlord's wrath. This is the dark counterpart to my story 'Overlord's wrath... or is it?' In this one, Metal remains evil. It's a lot darker and more twisted than the other fic. The rating IS for excessive violence you know. And death. And swearing.

Enjoy. Oh! Fear the god of machines.

* * *

How could that fat idiot even dare to leave him like that!? Damaged, at the mercy of his worst enemy? He never liked his creator, but now, the dislike turned into pure hate. He should have gotten rid of him back then, instead of just locking him up. He guessed he had some respect for the doctor before. Well, not any more. He muttered:

"If unit sees creator any time soon, unit will personally annihilate him. The 'original' will follow soon after that."

As he strode through the forest, he came upon a clearing. He saw a rabbit. He thought he saw her before.

"Scanning... inferior entity identified as Cream the rabbit. Threat rating: Minimal to none."

When she turned, he was shocked. The little twerp had the red chaos emerald! He would need that to fulfil his goal. But in his current state, he wouldn't be able to use it for long. He had to do something.

He stepped into the clearing. She gasped.

* * *

"Metal Sonic!" she screamed.

"Affirmative. Give unit the chaos emerald and unit won't harm you" Which was a lie. He would obliberate her as soon as she would hand it over.

"Why?"

Is she that stupid? Isn't it obvious? He answered nonetheless.

"Unit will use the emerald to become more powerful. Unit will become the Overlord again. Unit will then destroy the 'original'."

"Sonic? Why do you want to kill him so badly?"

"Unit hates him. Unit is always referred to as his copy. Unit **will** be the only Sonic. Additionally, the 'original' is the biggest threat to unit's plans."

"Plans?"

"Enough! You will give unit the emerald, or you will die!"

"Never!" she screamed and started running.

He followed her closely behind, ignoring any and all system alerts.

He will get the emeralds. All of them. And he will destroy everyone in his way.

* * *

Chapter 1 is at it's end. The next one will be uploaded today if all goes well. Stay tuned.


	2. Repairs

Chapter 2 of 'The true Overlord's wrath.' I hope I can get it right.

Enjoy.

* * *

Tails sat in his workshop, repairing some machinery. It had been a peaceful month, since the defeat of Metal Sonic. Too peaceful. No activity from any of Eggman's bases. Not any he knew of ,at least. He suddenly heard a scream. It was Cream!

"Tails, help! He's right behi... NO! Get away from me!"

Tails didn't waste a second. He nearly tore down the workshop door as he rushed to Cream's aid. When he got outside, he saw something that filled him with dread.

Metal held Cream's neck firmly. He looked ready to snap it like a twig.

The overlord had a plan. And he would have to use one of the greatest weaknesses of organics for it to work: friendship.

"Good afternoon, entity Tails."

"You!"

"Yes. As you can see, unit has a hostage. And unit will literally _break_ the hostage, if entity Tails does not cooperate."

"Don't listen to hi- OW!" he silenced her.

"What do you want?"

"Unit merely wants repairs. After that, unit will simply leave." he didn't know if his lie was hidden that well. Who cares? He has the hostage.

"Fine. Just don't hurt her."

* * *

He was on-line during the whole time, prepared to snap Cream's neck if the fox tried anything stupid. He didn't. The fox was simply too afraid for the well being of the rabbit to even think of that. What a fool. When his repairs were finished he let Cream go and she immediately ran to Tails and hugged him, sobbing. Metal took the red emerald and looked at them. They looked... cute together. He was almost sad about what he was going to do. Almost.

With a single thrust, he impaled them both with his claws. When he pulled the claws out, they both fell to the ground, a surprised expression on their faces. He looked at his blood-stained claws and body and said:

"Note to unit: Avoid impaling organics. It is very messy."

Now that he was repaired he could use the machinery in the workshop. He programmed some machines and copied a few blueprints from his hidden memory files to them. He then laid on the desk.

* * *

An hour later there was no Metal Sonic. There was only **Neo **Metal Sonic. Now he was ready to exact his revenge. As he wanted to leave, however, he looked at the two bodies there. He stopped.

He couldn't just leave them there. Sure, they were his enemies, but even enemies deserve respect.

He, the great and mighty overlord, started digging a hole. When he finished, he made a large metal box in the workshop. He put the two inside and lowered the box into the hole. He doubted worms would get through that. He then buried the box and carved a simple gravestone from a nearby rock. He then engraved into it:

**Cream the rabbit and Tails the fox.**

**Together forever.**

He thought it was adequate. He cleaned his body from the dirt and looked at the red emerald floating above his hand. Eggman will be very surprised when he sees that. The fat fool thinks Metal can't control the power of the emeralds.

That is an insult.

"Unit is the ultimate machine! Unit can do anything!"

As he looked into the distance, he saw smoke coming from Station square. He activated his binoculars and saw four entities, a battalion of Egg-pawns and one of the doctor's newest creations. The fat one called it the E-30000 or something like that. Metal didn't care. The doctor could pull any trick he likes. He was only delaying his destruction.

The four were Shadow, Knuckles, Amy and... the 'original'. They all looked hurt. The doctor must have surprised them. That presented a perfect opportunity. Shadow always had his green emerald with him. The metal one could just easily take it from him now, since Shadow was hurt and he was in his Neo form. Then, he would destroy Eggman's pathetic robot and kill the doctor. Maybe even the 'original' afterwards.

He laughed and shouted:

"CHAOS... CONTROL"

And he was gone in a flash of green light.

* * *

Chapter 2 has ended. I wanted to show, that even though Metal IS a villain, he still has a sense of honour. Stay tuned for chapter 3.


	3. A Metallic emperor

Chapter 3. I'm very productive today. Maybe it has something to do with me not being in school because I'm ill. Not sure if it affects my writing, though. I could just play Spore... Nah. I'm gonna write!

Enjoy.

* * *

Sonic looked at the Egg-pawns and the doctor's robot. The pawns they could take out easily, but the robot was too strong with that weird cannon of it's. They couldn't even get close to the thing. And if they didn't get close, the thing could bombard them with it's two huge machine-guns. In short, they were looking pretty screwed.

Eggman's voice could be heard:

"Well, if it isn't Sonic and his meddling friends."

"I am not his friend." Shadow immediately exclaimed.

"Whatever. I will let you live if you tell me where you hid Metal. Tell me now!"

"I already told you, Eggman. I have no idea. After our battle, he just disappeared."

"Liar! I know you hid him! Otherwise, he would have already came back to base. You give me no choice. Heheheh."

As he wanted to activate the MAG-Cannon and destroy them, a green light caught his attention. It caught everyone's attention. When it faded, a familiar figure stood there. Too familiar.

"It... can't be!" Sonic shouted.

"Oh, yes it can, 'original'. Unit will deal with you later." he turned to Shadow "Unit believes you have something for unit entity Shadow."

As Shadow wanted to retaliate, a bolt of pure chaos energy struck him. It was Metal. Somehow.

"D-damn you!"

Shadow's emerald flew to Metal. He emitted a small cackle.

Eggman was surprised, to say the least.

"How did you that? I never gave you such an ability!"

"That does not mean unit did not gain it. Feel my wrath... creator!"

"Wha...?

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

* * *

Everything around him slowed down. Colours were pushed aside by the power of the emerald. All seemed still. Except for him. He walked to his target, slowly, as if trying to feel the fear of the doctor. For it was fear that Eggman felt in the last moments before he slowed-down time. He jumped on the E-30000 and opened the cockpit. He saw Eggman there. He could just kill him now, but he wanted to hear him scream. He wasn't sure how the thing worked, so he just smashed a few machines around him and sent a chaos lance downwards. Something important is always below the cockpit. In every Egg-mech, at least. He then jumped off the robot and returned to his original position. He reactivated the flow of time...

...and all went just as he expected. The robot's torso exploded and the whole thing fell, the cockpit landing right in front of him. He walked to it, tore down part of it's wall and pulled Eggman out. He looked at his creator. The fool was terrified. That was good. The metal one raised his claws and slashed.

* * *

Eggman's scream could be heard throughout the whole city. Sonic was shocked. As much as he disliked Eggman, he never wished him such a cruel fate. Metal walked to them, Eggman's head in his hand. Sonic shouted:

"You monster!!"

Metal merely laughed.

"Monster? I'm no monster. **I'M A GOD!** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."

When he finished laughing, he added:

"Now watch part of my ascension to true power!"

Sonic didn't understand. When Metal turned to the Egg-pawns and spoke, he understood only too well.

"My robot brethren! The fat fool, our creator, is no more! I am now your one and only leader! Will you follow me?"

"Affirmative, lord Metal Sonic." all of the Egg-pawns said at once.

"Excellent. Take this chaos emerald and return to Egg-base 025. Relay the news to all other active units and then start searching for the other five emeralds. Understood?"

"Yes, lord Metal Sonic."

As the pawns said that, they immediately set of with the red emerald. Sonic started running after them to get it. He was stopped by a powerful body-slam. He slammed into a wall and heard the Overlord's voice:

"Uh,uh,uh. Unit is not finished with you 'original'. Unit will not just kill you. Unit will make the 'original' suffer!" Metal then looked at Amy.

"NOOOO!!"

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

When time started flowing again, Amy's eyes were blank. She fell to the ground, void of life. There was no sign of Metal anywhere. Sonic was immediately at her side. He looked at her. He should have told her how he felt. Now it was too late. He noticed a note. Was he toying with him? On it was written:

**I met Tails and Cream earlier. Heheheh.**

Sonic's rage was incomprehensible. His scream was heard for miles:

"Damn you Metal!! I _**will**_ kill you, if it's the last thing I do!!"

With that he ran off, full of rage,before anyone could stop him.

* * *

Metal was already in Egg-base 025. He would have to rename it. In fact, he would have to rename everything Eggman-related. He couldn't think of anything particular ,though. He would worry about that later. He was too preoccupied with the reports he had received.

The new fleet was almost finished. That was good.

Apparently, a scout team had already located the white emerald.. That was great.

All robots, including the few remaining Shadow androids, were now under his control. That was excellent.

Sonic was in a state of complete rage because of him. That made the situation simply perfect.

Soon, he would have all emeralds. Then, the _true _Metal Overlord would be born.

He laughed to himself and then started thinking of a way to rename all of the Egg- stuff.

* * *

That was chapter 3. I hope you like it so far. The fourth chapter may be the last. But it may not. Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you wish.


	4. Wrath

* * *

Me: So, this is the Semi-final chapter of 'The true Overlord's wrath'.

Metal: All entities readers will learn why Semi-final at the end of the fic.

Me: Yes. Oh! Metal will speak normally in this fic. You know, he's back in his Neo form and all.

Metal: Indeed. However, unit will speak like this while in conversation with entity writer.

Me: Sorry if there is any confusion. Enjoy.

* * *

He knew it was going to be easy, but this easy? In a mere week, his scouts have located ALL the emeralds. Either they weren't hidden very well, or he was damn lucky.

He had made several radical changes during that time, though.

**1:** He renamed all bases from Egg-bases XXX to MS-bases XXX.

**2:** He personally made upgrades to his flagship, the _**Iron Fist,**_and transformed the rest of the fleet more to his liking. More spiky and blue.

**3:** He halted Egg-pawn production and decommissioned all remaining pawns. In fact, he got rid of any round robot. They reminded him of the old... 'regime' too much. That would have been good for the world, if he hadn't found such a superior replacement for them.

Deep down in one of the doctor's bases, he discovered the blueprints for one of his 'successors' – Silver Sonic 2. A strange successor, for it was inferior to him in every way. He found an adequate use for it anyway. He remade the blueprints, making S-Sonic 2 a bit more inferior, and then put them into _mass_ production. For one of those made, 30 Egg-pawns could have been produced. But these were made in the _same _quantities. In short, Metal had gained a nigh unstoppable army of machines, all of them perfectly obedient and not that far from the original's in skill. True, no match in one-on-one combat, but he was thinking more like twenty-on-one combat. He nearly exhausted resources replacing the Egg-pawns, but it was well worth it.

**4:** He took all remaining Shadow androids, all 7, Omega did a good job eradicating the rest, and made them his personal bodyguard and spec-ops team, the _**Steel Claws.**_ Not that he needed them, but every true emperor should have some servants that answer directly to him. If only to not have to deal with any problem the rest of his forces couldn't handle. Or to deal with more...delicate matters. He could just kick back and relax.

Each of the androids had been upgraded. They were now just as powerful as Shadow himself, though each was special. He didn't make them look exactly like Shadow, though. He replaced the metallic colour with pure black and added different secondary colours to them (Top of spikes, streaks on hands and legs). Their 'eyes' were replaced with special goggles of their respective colour. Their colours and names were:

Blood-red Blazer. The team's leader, and second in command of the fleet and army. Supreme strategist and tactician.

Dark-blue Freeze. Calm, always with a clear mind and steady aim. The team's sniper.

Light-brown Knockout. A CQC (Close-Quarter-Combat) specialist. Can defeat almost any foe in hand-to-hand and is also an expert with close range firearms.

Light-Orange Nitro. Explosives expert. You know, the guy who blows stuff up. And he likes it.

Dark-Grey Slayer. The stealthy assassin. With a special cloaking device, he strikes from the shadows and then disappears. He doesn't talk a lot, so when he DOES talk, you better listen!

Bright-yellow Shock. Uses experimental electric-based weaponry to stun and immobilise opponents. He is also an expert interrogator.

Light-Purple Mystic. While all of the Steel Claws can use chaos powers to some extent, Mystic is the best. He can also sense sources of Chaos energy and locate them with ease.

Apart from their specialties, each can hold their ground in most combat situations. They are simply... perfect.

Enough of that. With the seven in his grasp, he now only needed the master to achieve his goal. He would secure it personally. He gave the the Steel Claws some orders and they immediately left to fulfil them, no questions asked. Just how he liked it. He then concentrated on the matter at hand. He wasn't thinking how to take the master emerald. He was thinking about what kind of demise to bring to it's guardian.

After some thinking he decided to simply impale him. He remembered his mental note. He gave it no heed. The overlord _liked_ getting messy.

He got on a shuttle, along with six Silver warrior's (as he started calling them), and was off. Knuckles was in for a surprise. A fatal surprise.

* * *

"Damn you!" the guardian yelled.

The situation was NOT good. He heard rumours about these sonic copies that became something like footsoldiers for Metal's armada. He had hoped they were just that – rumours. But now that he got his ass handed to him, they seemed only too real. Metal watched him, humming some sort of tone. That angered him even more. The freak actually found it entertaining?

He found it so... entertaining. Watching his warriors pummel the guardian with blow after blow. It was like watching a symphony, where every blow was a note, perfectly fitting in with the rest. And it was a lot more fun too. With his screams of hatred and grunts of pain. He didn't have time to enjoy it for long, though. Sonic wasn't blind. He would see the commotion they were causing here. The blue blur would then rush here, hoping to exact his revenge.

All according to plan. He would lure the original right where he wanted him. The fool will then feel the power of _his_ super form. Even in that battle against team Super Sonic, he took precautions. Copying their data, editing it, so that it would fit his form. Always have a backup plan.

"I am overjoyed to see you again, Knuckles."

"Go to hell!"

"Tisk, tisk. I had hoped for this to be quick."

Knuckles looked at him, confused. The overlord charged. Knuckles' eyes grew wide. He looked Metal in the eyes, unable to speak. The metal one filled him with even more dread:

"Do not worry, Knucks. Heheh. Sonic will soon follow."

He pulled his claws out and looked at the corpse at his feet. It had fear written across it. Fear for someone else, he gathered. Friendship... he still couldn't understand it.

* * *

There was no time. He already received news from his scouts that Sonic had been spotted a mere mile away. He took his spot on the master and put the seven in their places. Just in time. The blue one was already standing before him, along with the six warriors. The warriors assumed positions from which they could defend him easily. From what he was going to awake, they can't protect him, so they were useless right now. But they looked cool, at least. He spoke:

"Welcome 'original'. I'm sorry for being so messy, but Knuckles wasn't very cooperative. Not that..."

"Shut up! I've had enough of you! I'm sending you to hell, right here, right now!"

"Why so aggressive? Miss your buddies and girlfriend? MUAHAHAHAHAH!"

"YOU...!!"

Sonic lost it. His body turned pure black, an eerie purple glow surrounding him. His eyes, now pure white, radiated pure anger and hatred.

"GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

In the blink of an eye, all six warriors were turned into smouldering rubble.

"Yes, that's it! Ultimate power will meet ultimate power!"

A huge ray of chaos energy engulfed the area. When it faded, The Overlord was more powerful than ever. His blue turned into gold. The white and red stayed, except for his eyes. Those turned to a pure silver. He gazed upon his opponent. It would be a clash of the titans.

"Let the games begin!" he screamed and flew up, his opponent close behind.

* * *

Shadow saw the chaos. Gold and dark clashing, creating massive shock-waves of chaos energy. But this time, the gold was evil and the dark was good. Good seeking revenge. People around him were full of horror and hope. Not knowing what to expect. He merely waited for the outcome. He would worry about the details later. He was awakened from his thoughts by a call:

"Hello, Shadow the hedgehog." he turned and saw 7 androids standing there. _Shadow_ androids.

"Who are you?" he asked. The one with blood-red stripes answered:

"We are the Steel Claws. Lord Metal's most elite. We were sent to annihilate you."

"Well, then. I won't keep you waiting."

He was careful, since he had no idea what these guys could do. This was going to be be a LONG day.

* * *

1,337 feet above ground, the two were locked in furious combat. Blows were exchanged, chaos attacks were delivered with crushing force. Yet, neither of the two showed any sign of pain or exhaustion. They both had only one goal: destroy the other. No exceptions. The battle could only end with one of them dead.

"Can you feel that 'original'?"

Sonic merely gazed at him.

"Can you? The true power of rage and hatred. Awesome, isn't it?"

Sonic wanted to attack, but he realized something.

This wasn't him. He was just like Metal. Full of hatred. Wanting revenge. No more!

The darkness faded and Sonic's true super form emerged from beneath.

"Hah! You throw away such power? Fool!"

"Hatred does not bring power. It only blinds you."

"We shall see, Sonic."

They launched their attacks:

"Chaos lance!"

"Super Sonic wind!"

The attacks collided and the two were already exchanging more blows. Metal kicked Sonic in the belly and received a spin-kick in return.

"Light-speed attack!"

Sonic zoomed around at incredible speeds. Metal received many blows, but retaliated.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Speed meant nothing now.

"CHAOS... HAILSTORM"

A large portal appeared in front of Metal. Uncountable bursts of chaos energy started appearing from it. They bombarded Sonic. He couldn't really dodge.

Time was restored, both opponents evenly matched. The overlord was running out of patience.

"ENOUGH! Let's finish this!"

"Fine with me." he ansered and screamed:

"STAR FLARE!!" A giant golden ball of chaos energy formed in his hands. He released it.

"CHAOS CATACLYSM!!" A portal again formed in front of the overlord. This time, a humongous beam of pure chaos power shot from it.

The two powerful attacks collided. The sky was filled with a blinding light. For a second, the two were matched. Then, Sonic knew he had lost. His flare imploded and the beam hit him with full force. In the end, he was no match for Metal.

The overlord knew as much. He went for the kill.

"CHAOS CONTROL." he was now right next to Sonic.

"CHAOS BLAST"

Sonic was sent plummeting to the ground, his super form dissipating. Metal wanted to be sure. He rammed Sonic at full speed. They hit the earth with the impact-strength of a comet.

* * *

He stood up, his own power leaving. He held his greatest enemy's body. He had won. As soon as he stepped out of the crater, he was greeted by 23 G.U.N soldiers backed-up by a bi-pedal robot. He was too weak from the battle. Was this how he was going to die? Destroyed by mere humans? After his triumph? Fate can be a bitch sometimes.

"Entity known as Metal Sonic. You are to be destroyed. Any last words?"

He received a message and emitted a small cackle.

"Yes... Sucks to be you."

When he said that, the G.U.N robot exploded. Three soldiers were cut down by an unseen assailant. Four others were electrocuted to death. 'Boom. Headshot.' was heard five times. Six were killed by an incredibly fast melee combo. The remaining soldiers were all impaled by a chaos spear.

The Steel Claws stood before their master. Blazer approached and said:

"Unit Steel Claws reporting. Our mission was a failure. The coward literally threw a wall at us and escaped. We are sorry, sir." To that, Metal only said:

"You all just saved my ass. You wouldn't be punished for that reason alone. Plus, your mission was a complete success."

"Pardon?"

"I expected Shadow to escape. He can be very resourceful. I wanted you to _make_ him escape. That proves you are superior. Now, let us return to the Iron Fist. I need repairs."

"Yes, sir." they said in unison.

They returned and ALL got repairs. Then it was time to plan the rise of a new order.

* * *

Me: Chapter 4 in all it's glory!

Blazer: Yes.

Me: What are you doing here?

B: The lord couldn't come. I came instead.

Me: Oh. Well, explain the whole Semi-final chapter thing.

B: Of course. This guy will write a 'Goody two shoes' ending.

Me: That's all there's to it. Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you wish.

B: That's getting old.

Me: I know.

On a side note. I didn't feel very well when I made Metal kill Cream and Tails in CH-2. Seriously. I felt so sad at the time, that I made up the whole "Metal makes a coffin and buries them" bit. Made me feel a lot better.


	5. Alternate ending

Me: The 'Goody two shoes' alternate ending has arrived! Sorry for not updating in a while, but school bombarded me with assignments.

Nitro: Yeah... too bad there aren't any of my BOOMs in this, heheheh.

Me: Ok... I didn't hear that. Enjoy!

* * *

1,337 feet above ground, the two were locked in furious combat. Blows were exchanged, chaos attacks were delivered with crushing force. Yet, neither of the two showed any sign of pain or exhaustion. They both had only one goal: destroy the other. No exceptions. The battle could only end with one of them dead.

"You are pathetic! Just like your pitiful friends!"

Sonic wanted to attack with even more fury, but he couldn't. Images of his friends flowed into his mind. They wouldn't want him to be like this. This isn't him.

The darkness faded and Sonic's true super form emerged from beneath.

"Fool. Not even your hatred could defeat me. How can you hope to stop me now?"

"The old-fashioned way. LIGHT-SPEED ATTACK!"

He slammed into Metal full force, cathing the robot off-guard. He hit him a few more times, before he was stopped by a block and powerful blow. He was knocked back and had to dodge a flurry of lightning-fast slashes. Metal clearly wanted this to be their final showdown. Sonic would gladly oblige. He just needed to get him _there. _He spin-kicked the overlord and flew off.

* * *

"COWARD!" Metal was furious. How dare he just run from a battle like this? It wouldn't be that easy. The fool picked the wrong escape route, though. He was headed straight for the Iron Fist. He will be right where the overlord can utterly crush him. He sped after him, hate in his robotic eyes.

They both rushed to the flagship, one pursuing, the other because he had a plan. They landed a yard apart. Nearly two-hundred silver warriors immediately made a corridor. The combatants looked at each-other. The scene looked like a bad Matrix spoof. Only one of them would leave the ship. They charged.

* * *

They collided. Blocked slash, succesfull spin-kick, fast uppercut and many more were exchanged at impossible speeds. Metal could've called a few warriors to help, but that wouldn't be fair. He wanted to kill the original alone to prove his supremacy. That doesn't mean he can't rip a few apart and then throw their parts at Sonic, does it?

Sonic was losing. Metal was just stronger. And he wasn't affected by exhaustion. In a war of attrition, Metal would win. Sonic had to set his plan in motion NOW. He dodged a slash and then spin-dashed into the robot. He then jumped rammed Metal and crashed through the Iron Fist's outer plating, the overlord used as a battering ram. He crashed through several walls until he saw his goal. The ship's power core.

"NO. I will not go through that again!" Metal struggled, but it was too late. They pierced the core's wall and were inside. They were both shocked by the energies within.

"Y-y-you fool! I survived this once already!"

"Perhaps. But 'AAARRGGHH' this time you're full of chaos energy.

Metal was left speechless. Of course! Sonic lured him here, knowing that in his current state, not even his body could survive. Sonic was clever as always.

"I'll take you down with me!"

Metal was surprised, infuriated, when he saw a smile on Sonic's face.

"Fine." the blue blur exclaimed, grinning "I'll meet my friends again. You will get nothing."

Metal couldn't believe it. He was HAPPY?! He could feel his body overloading already. He only said the words he said in this very room before:

"C-curse you... Sonic the hedgehog! AAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!"

The explosion engulfed the whole room and spread to the remainder of the ship. On deck, one of the silver warrior's exclaimed:

"Master has been destroyed. All units have no purpose."

They were then destroyed, as the Iron Fist literally snapped in half.

* * *

Shadow watched the fireworks, exhausted. The seven androids were a good team, a tough one too. But they were still no match for the one they were modelled after. He IS the ultimate, after all. The battle between the two was furious, but he didn't expect it would end like this. Sonic sacrificing himself and all. He found that he would actually miss him and the others, a bit. He was getting soft. A message from G.U.N interrupted his thoughts:

"Agent Shadow, you are needed to help clean up the remaining robots. Rouge is already there with Omega."

"Roger that. I'm on my way."

With a flash of green light, he was gone.

Sonic and the rest were never forgotten, along with the terror of Metal Sonic.

* * *

Nitro: Wait, we got owned?

Mystic: Looks like it, my friend.

Slayer: Yes.

Knockout: Whatever. If it was real, we would wipe the floor with Shadow.

Shock: Then torture him, hahah.

Freeze: Yeah, with ruthless efficiency.

Blazer: Okay guys, calm down. Shock, get that paralyser away from the writer, Freeze, you UNTIE the writer.

Shock and Freeze: Yes, sir.

Me: I created a team of psychos!

Slayer: Yes. And anyone who's reading this better review, or I'll find you. I swear.

Blazer: And Slayer always keeps his promises.


End file.
